To establish a communication session with a wireless access network, a user operates a wireless communication device to communicate in a wireless protocol with a wireless access node. Once the communication session is established, the wireless access node exchanges the user communications with other systems and communication networks in order to provide a communication service, such as telephony voice communications or data access over the Internet. The user typically operates the wireless communication device by interacting with a user interface of the device. The user may operate the wireless communication device to execute various user applications installed on the device, such as streaming media applications, video applications, audio applications, news clients, gaming applications, social media applications, sports applications, web browsers, messaging applications, and other software applications.
Some wireless communication devices are capable of communicating with different types of wireless communication networks using various wireless communication protocols. For example, a wireless communication device may be capable of communicating with both a long term evolution (LTE) wireless network and a wireless local area network (WLAN) wireless network. Such communication devices typically register with a serving enhanced Node B (eNodeB) base station to engage in an LTE communication session with the LTE wireless network, but may also connect to a WLAN by communicating with a wireless access point (WAP) using Wi-Fi or similar WLAN wireless protocols.